1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel imidazolinyl-functional organosiloxanes and to a method for the preparation thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to imidazolinyl-functional organosiloxanes that carry an imidazolinyl radical substituted by an aliphatically unsaturated monovalent hydrocarbon radical at the 2 position of the imidazoline ring. These novel imidazolinyl-functional organosiloxanes are useful as additives for modifying the surfaces of the cured products from room-temperature-curable (RTV) organopolysiloxane compositions. This invention also relates to a method for the preparation of subject imidazolinyl-functional organosiloxanes.
2. Background Information
Description of the Prior Art
Organosiloxanes containing an imidazolinyl radical such as that of the following formula ##STR2## in the molecule where the nitrogen atom bonded to the ##STR3## radical is the 1-position, the carbon atom bonded to hydrogen atom and the double bond is the 2-position, the nitrogen atom bonded to the double bond is the 3-position, and going in a counter clockwise direction the remaining carbon atoms are the 4-position and the 5-position are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,137, issued Mar. 12, 1968, to Saam (equivalent to Japanese Patent Publication Number Sho 42-1039) and from U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,439, issued Jan. 10, 1989, to Peccaux (equivalent to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai or Unexamined] Number Sho 63-75062). Organosiloxanes containing imidazolinyl-functional radicals with monovalent hydrocarbon radicals which are free of aliphatic unsaturation substituted in the 2-position are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,261, issued Apr. 22, 1989, to Saam. However, imidazolinyl-functional organosiloxane in which the 2-position of the imidazoline ring is substituted by an aliphatically unsaturated monovalent hydrocarbon radical is unknown.